Home For The Holidaze
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chris Jericho loves this season but he hates the crowded time of year, he loves the cold winter but hates that it gets darker from daylight savings, he loves to get gifts but hates getting flu shots, he loves to travel, he HATES Stephanie McMahon...Right?
1. Welcome To The Neighborhood

**Disclaimer: **_I own NOTHING sadly. My first smoochy attempt did so well I decided to do one for the holiday season, this time chapters! R&R PLEASE, reviews make me happy and me happy means I write more chapies._

Chris Jericho looked around proudly at the completed work that lay before himself.

"There, it's all finished." He looked at the calendar. "Huh. Much sooner than usual." He blinked but then smirked as he arrogantly rubbed his nose in his trademark cocky manner, "Well now that I've got so much free time away from wrestling, it's no wonder I got my Christmas shopping done BEFORE December 23rd, ha, ha! Boy do I hate those crowds." His watch beeped. "Uh oh." He looked at it. "I'm late!"

He ran out of the bedroom, all of the raped gifts on his bed. He grabbed his coat, threw it on and raced out the door. He ran smiling down to his car at the end of the driveway. He drove off heading to one of his best friends houses. Fozzy had been on the road very much lately now with Chris having so much free time off of wrestling, but he still kept in touch with all of his old friends. He still missed them very much, he loved wrestling and though he knew he made the right choice to give it up for Fozzy, he still sorely missed being in the ring and performing for the fans. Chris drove down the freeway listening to the radio, of course to a station that played "Enemy". He was on his way to a Christmas get together where he was going to get together with some of his old wrestling friends who lived in the Florida area. Chris loved the holiday season and everything about it, from the fun, the parties with friends and family, shopping for gifts, the snow (when he'd go to other places like New York, when's the last time there was snow in Florida) the decorations and pretty lights, there was absolutely nothing that was going to ruin this.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Chris beamed happily as he pulled up to his friends house. "Not to sound too cliche."

Chris grabbed the gifts for the friends he'd brought off the passenger seat and closed the door, walking up the sidewalk from the car. There were already some of the others there, he recognized their cars along the road as he walked up to the big beautiful house.

He knocked on the door and the host opened it, "Chris, welcome! Glad you could make it!"

"Hey there Lance!" Chris hugged one of his longtime best friends Lance Storm. "Glad to be here, thanks for having me."

"Sure, come in, make yourself at home!"

"Alright then, where's the beer and cable? I'm kicking off my clothes and putting my feet up!"

"Ha, not so fast there wise guy, we have more company than you."

"Oh yeah I know. So who all is here so far?"

"Just a few of the boys, you know, Christian, Big Show, Dean Malenko was in town visiting some of his family and he popped by."

"Ah no kidding." Chris beamed, he hadn't seen Dean in ages.

"Only a few more until our party list is complete. Go mingle, I've got things to do." Lance shooed the boy off and left as Chris walked into the main hall to set down the gifts, then made his way into the kitchen.

"Got some nice looking food in here." Chris looked down at the plate, hungrily wanting to sample them before they made their holiday party debut. Chris looked around sneakily, he could hear the boys talking and Lance answering the door, so he knew it was safe. "Madame orderve, meet Sir stomach!" Chris lifted one and opened his mouth.

"Alright folks, our party guests are complete, let's all meet in the den." Lance's voice was heard as Chris popped the food into his mouth and dusted off his hands. Lance walked in the door to the crowd followed by the final company, "May I introduce to you, Florida's most recent resident, the lovely miss…."

"A girl?" Chris nearly choked.

"Stephanie McMahon!"

Everyone clapped but Chris nearly spit out his food, coughing for air at what he just said, but he was serious, there she stood, looking magnificent and blushing.

"Thank you." She bowed at the warm welcome, not even noticing the bleach pale blonde.

Chris slumped and was sullen at the news, "This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever…."

**A/N:** _Well that's the start, welcome to the neighborhood Stephanie McMahon! lol. So… this is my holiday fic idea then, well the start of it at least. Will this be the worst Christmas ever for Chris, or maybe even the best? From shopping for gifts, to cold falling weather, to travel at airports, to crowds from stores to streets, flu shots and fun all rapped into one, and more that I can't tell you about. All to come up in future chapters, that is, IF you're interested to read more…!_


	2. Going To The Dogs

**DISCLAIMER: **_Oh my gosh, I am soo soo incredibly sorry! I've been having problems on my computer so I've been unable to save my writing for upload, but trust me I have NOT forgotten this story, OH I'm SO sorry! No excuses, I've written quite a bit today and I'll be all weekend, but I REALLY wanted to finish this before Xmas, I might be uploading the last chapters on the day or so after, and for that I appologize... but I didn't forget this story, I have quite a bit written out and I will upload another chapter tomorrow (god forbid) so be on the lookout! And as always, reviws are my Xmas presents... Enjoy!_

Chris Jericho lay pouting in bed, his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He growled to himself… why her, how could HE….?

"Hey there Chris." Stephanie McMahon smiled at the jaw dropping blonde Canadian at the party. "My you look happy to see me."

"Uh…!" Chris gasped and closed his mouth. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Hmm." Steph smirked slyly as she looked him up and down. "I just happened to move to the neighborhood. Slim chance running into you eh?"

"Come on Stephanie, let's get you some punch." Lance took her to the snack table.

"Thank you." She smiled and followed the party host, leaving Chris again shocked and in disbelief.

"That Lance." Chris growled in bed, remember the party. "Why did she have to come, why did he have to invite HER? He knows I can't stand her. Humph, some Christmas this is going to turn out to be, not so very… not very happy holidays at all." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Merry Christmas shoppers!" The voice on the alarm clock radio went off at eight the next morning. Chris groaned and rolled over. "This morning starts the busiest mailing and shopping week of the year!" Chris slapped the button on the top and buried his face into his pillow.

He smirked and chuckled a bit as he looked up, "Well at least all of my shopping and mailing is done." He sat up and went to the bathroom. He yawned as he brushed his hair in front of the mirror and smiled. "Oh, again you sexy beast. There's never a day your hotness ceases to amaze me." Satisfied with his look he went into the living room where he saw his Doberman, Blaze. "Hey boy, time for your walk." Blaze looked up and ran to the door. Chris laughed, "Wait, you forgot your leash!" Chris took Blaze for a walk.

"Hey Chris, good morning!" One of the neighbors waved as he jogged down the road.

"Hi there!"

"Chris, nice to see you, hope you're well." One of the others in the area smiled as they picked up their newspaper by the mailbox.

"But of course." Chris winked as he and Blaze headed to the park. "Good boy." Chris sat down on the bench to rest and opened his bag of treats. "You sure get spoiled for breakfast." Chris smirked as he watched his dog eat. He was like his best friend, he'd had him for years, since he was a pup.

"Hey you, get back here!" A girls voice called as a Dalmatian puppy and his Frisbee found their way over to Chris's ankle.

"Hey there, running off from your owner are you." Chris smiled down as he picked the disk up. He looked up to return it to the owner, "I'm sorry, I guess I… HUH?" Chris's jaw dropped at who he saw. "You again!"

"Chris please." Stephanie lowered her brow. "Why must we always meet like this? If you're going to greet me, I'd appreciate not getting a birds eye view of your dental work."

"UT!" Chris shut his mouth and stood up, trying not to growl. "So why did you move here anyway?"

"Huh, like it's your problem. I happen to like nice warm weather, growing up in the north east is cold, you know." Stephanie folded her arms angrily.

"I just don't understand why you couldn't move to Atlanta or something." Chris muttered.

"I happen to prefer Jericho over Benoit." Stephanie winked.

"Ugh." Chris growled. "Look, you've caught me at a bad time."

"Yeah, well I'm going home too." Stephanie frowned and picked up her dog. "Come Dot, let's go."

"Yeah, later Spot."

"It's DOT!"

"Whatever." Chris got Blaze's leash and headed home. "Wow, that morning sucked, I hope this day isn't going to the dogs." Blaze whined. "Sorry boy, I know you don't like mutty metaphors." Blaze wagged his tail. "Hey!" Chris growled.

"Uh, you again…!" Stephanie gasped. "Why did you follow me?"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, PRINCESS, but THIS so happens to be my home."

"Oh the irony. I guess I moved across the street."

"Oh dear lord I think I'm going to be sick…" Chris grabbed his stomach.

"Oh please you drama queen." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It's not THAT bad…"

"No, really…. I, ugh…." Chris fell to his knees. Blaze whimpered as Chris collapsed sideways onto the sidewalk.

"CHRIS!" Stephanie shrieked and ran over, Dot at her heels. "Oh my god are you alright?" She picked him up, resting his head on her lap as she shook the unconscious blonde beauty. "Come on you're really freaking me out here! I'm serious, Chris! Chris? CHRIS….!"

………………..

It was a wild party, it wasn't a kegger per se, but Chris was one hung over wrestler. He stumbled home, walking dizzily as he used trashcans and fence posts to help keep himself standing. His clothes were wet, he'd jumped into the pool half way through a song he was making a fool of himself too, though in his own mind he thought it was 'dancing'. Stephanie McMahon was there, and he couldn't believe it. Why did he always get so nuts when he saw her? He always reacted angrily to her, and yet, something deep inside of him churned in his stomach. Really churned, like he was going to throw up… throw up… his stomach… it wasn't a hangover, it was… it… was….!

"Ugh, STEPHANIE!" Chris Jericho sat up with a bolt, his vision was blurred but returned to normal, it felt like he'd gotten one massive head rush he was so dizzy. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the light. "Ah, where am I?" He coughed.

"Chris!" Stephanie jerked up from the chair and rushed over to him. "You're alright! Oh you had me so….." She stopped when she realized she was half way to embracing him. She and Chris were practically nose to nose in the hug, both blushing and frozen in time at the moment. "AH, angry!" Stephanie roared as she stood up.

"Huh…?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You just fainted out there, you really freaked me out with that stunt Chris!"

"Stunt?" Chris scratched his head, I can't remember anything. So was that 'party' all just a dream, a hallucination…? And his thoughts about Stephanie in his gut, they were all just…

"Look if you're fine, get out of my house." Stephanie pointed to the door.

"AH, the den of the devil!" Chris cried out and jumped up, tripping over the tangled sheet by his feet and falling over. "AH, it's got me!" He fell onto his face.

Stephanie laughed, "So, how does it feel to fall flat on your ass?"

"Why you." Chris growled, his face in the carpet.

"I must say, this view is much nicer than your face." Stephanie winked.

Chris's eyes shot open as he stood, "Why you… how dare you say something like that…!"

"Oh you, it was a compliment." She shook a finger.

"HA!" Chris put his hands on his hips. "You know what I have to say to that…!"

"Another mono syllabic word?"

"Uh…" Chris blinked.

"Look, spare me the pleasantries and get OUT of my HOUSE!" Stephanie screamed, pointing again to the door.

"Fine! I was just leaving." Chris did a sloppy salute and slammed out the door.

"Ugh, I swear… that man…" Stephanie shook her head, it was pounding from the ordeal. "The nerve of that guy…" She folded her arms. He had freaked her out so much, when he passed out it really made her afraid, and it was all just some joke to mess with her, mess with her head, mess with her stomach, mess with her… heart. "Well I'd better go let Dot in." Stephanie sighed and went to the front door and opened it and gasped. "Chris…!" She noticed him on his knees, holding the post on the porch for support. She shook her head, "Look, enough with the charade, please get off my property and take that mutt with you."

"You're more of a dog than him you bitch." Chris snapped.

Stephanie made an odd face, "Name calling Chris…?" She walked down to him and noticed the strain on his face. "Wow, hey Chris…?" She blinked, never noticing this before as she placed a hand on his forehead. "You're really burning up…"

Stephanie took Chris to his own home and took him up to his bed. Blaze and Dot sat by the doorway as Stephanie pulled the covers up to Chris's chin. "You poor thing, you've got a fever." She took the thermometer out from him and sighed. "Look, I'll go get you some soup or something alright?" She turned to go.

"Wait, Stephanie…" Chris groaned as he went to sit up. She turned around as he coughed and spoke up. "W… why are you being so nice to me…?"

Stephanie's face softened, "Cause you're just a sick little boy." She left the room. Chris sighed and lowered his tired eyes as he fell onto his bed and went to sleep. Stephanie stopped outside the room in the hall and sighed, thinking to herself… why WAS she being so nice to HIM….?


	3. UnHappy HoliDaze

**DISCLAIMER: **_As promised, another chapter... hope to update tomorrow as well, I aim to finisht his quickly before the holiday spirit returns to another work/school week! Enjoy!_

"Well mister, it's official. You've got a bonafide case of the flu." Stephanie McMahon smirked as she stood in Chris Jericho's room. "You idiot, haven't you ever heard of a shot?"

"Tequila." Chris smirked back, his voice a cracking whisper from the coughing.

"Look just take your medicine, it'll bring your fever down, then you can have enough energy to take care of yourself."

"I don't NEED your help." Chris went to open the bottle, but he was so drained and weary he couldn't open the lid. "Uh, hey Steph…?"

"Yes big man?"

"Shut up and open this." Chris frowned and forced it at her.

"I thought you didn't need any help." Stephanie opened it with a smug smirk and took out some pills. "Would you like me to slip them down your gullet too?"

"Yeah you're used to things slipping down gullets aren't you?" Chris took them and put them into his mouth.

"Oh it's things like that I can't wait to hear off your lips again once you're well."

"Well, nobody's asking you to stay."

"Fine then, I'll go." Stephanie stormed out the bedroom door.

"Whatever, I don't need her, I don't need help from anybody." Chris looked at the back of the label. "Must take with food. Aw damnit." Chris threw off the sheets. "Oh whoa!" Chris began shaking violently, he threw the covers back on. "Holy crap! That was FREEZING, holy hell!"

"Well you have a fever you idiot, you're going to be burning one moment and then ice cold shaking the next." Stephanie muttered to herself.

"Alright, to the fridge and back." Chris gulped and jumped out of bed. "Whoa." His legs wobbled and he nearly collapsed. "Wow, I had no idea my body was this messed up." He went out of the room, not even noticing Stephanie. He looked down the stairs, "Aw man, I should've installed an escalator." He put one food on the top step.

"Idiot." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" Chris cried at the voice in shock, lost his balance and fell.

"Chris!" Stephanie gasped as he rolled to the bottom.

"……ow."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

"Ah, fall on your ass again there eh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"If you want some food all you had to do was ask." Stephanie was busying herself in the kitchen.

"I don't need any help." Chris pouted like a stubborn child, sitting at the bar behind the sink counter.

"Yes you do, just admit it you baby."

"I can get well on my own you know."

"Sure."

"Yes I can!"

"What?"

"I said I can."

"Chris, I can barely hear you, your voice is shot. Come again…?"

" I SAID YES I CAN!" Chris began to cough violently, keeling at the waist as he cupped his hands over his mouth until the spell ended.

"Hurt much?" Stephanie smirked victoriusly amused.

"Yes it burns extremely badly thank you."

"Well shut up."

"Excuse me?" Chris growled through gritted teeth.

"If you want to stop coughing, stop talking! Your lungs will thank me."

"What are you, the smokers surgeon general?"

"No smoking while you're ill either!"

"Bitch." Chris tossed the cigarette carton.

"Bastard."

"I know my father! But you're still a dog." Blaze whimpered and Chris sighed. "Sorry boy."

"Just go back to bed, I'll bring you the food."

"I'm going to the couch."

"Avoiding stairs, you're smarter than I thought."

Chris stood up and glared at hear, "I'm going to take your advice and not use my throat for a comeback."

"Taking my advice? Wow Chris… and by the way, that was a whole lot of talking for being silent wasn't it."

"Hey!"

"I still hear you're hoarse voice Chris…"

"Grrrr…" Chris stomped out of the kitchen and into the den.

"That child, I swear." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a helpless baby... and don't swear in my house." Chris pouted as he lay on the couch. Then stuck out his tongue. "Gees that medicine tasted like crap, didn't she have anything better?"

"And here we are, soup a la Stephaine."

"Great, your bathwater?" Chris huffed.

"You wish." Stephanie set it down and Chris went to reach for it. "Wait, stop…. You'll just hurt yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Open your mouth."

"No way, I'll bet you poisoned it with more of that gross medicine."

"Do it!"

"Oh you're a real pro on that."

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH I'LL FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO GET THIS FOOD INTO YOUR BODY!"

"Ah." Chris opened his mouth meekly.

Stephanie put a spoonful in, "If I have to see the back of your molars anymore…"

"You asked me to…"

"Just eat…." Stephanie gave him another spoonful and Chris flinched. "Too hot?"

"No, it just really stings my lungs."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault I got sick, don't blame yourself." Chris sighed.

Stephanie blinked and looked down at the now empty bowl, "Well I guess that's it, my work here is done. I have to go home and take care of some things, will you be fine here by yourself?"

"Yes mother." Chris rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest.

Stephanie smirked and stood up, "I'll clean up in the kitchen before I go."

"Thank, Steph…." Chris sighed quietly, he couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth… he must really be delusional. Stephanie walked through the living room towards the door. "Take care Stephanie, have a nice day." Stephanie stopped at the door and turned with a shocked blink. "I hope you don't catch this from being here with me, it's NASTY."

"I know." She smiled. "But don't worry, I, got my flu shot." Chris smirked and Steph was about to leave when she stopped and sighed. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway…?"

Chris stopped and blinked at her for a moment, then smiled, "I dunno, guess it's the flu…"

"Hmm, must be. Well good bye." Stephanie closed the door. She paused for a moment standing on the porch, then continued to walk.

Chris sighed, "Bye…." He lay back down and stared at the ceiling, furrowing his brow slightly in thought. Why WAS he being so nice to HER…? Well, at least his stomach felt better….


	4. Shopping Spree Frenzee

**A/N:** _EEEEEK, OMG I'm soo so sorry I forgot! I was so busy over the holidays and then had a lot to catch up on at work, but here like I promised, belatedly, but I promise you this... I will have this fic done this year, lol! One chap left after this...!_

"Well it looks like you're all better." Stephanie McMahon smiled as she took the thermometer out of Chris Jericho's mouth.

"Yeah." Chris smirked, he was standing at Stephanie's door. "What do you carry that thing around with you? I mean, I KNOW you like sticking things it guys mouths…"

"Please Chris." Stephanie laughed as she grabbed her purse. "It's rectal."

"Uh…" Chris's jaw dropped.

Stephanie closed the door and turned after locking it, looking Chris up and down as she took a finger and lifted his chin shut, "Um, Chris, yeah… again about the molar work thing…"

"Ut!" Chris gulped and went to growl but then stopped and smirked with a sigh.

"Look, what are you doing here anyway?" Steph lifted her purse strap over her shoulder.

"I want to repay you for all of the help you gave me to recover these past few days."

"Chris, I don't think sex is a reward here."

"HEY!" Chris stopped and spoke civily towards her. "No, I was going to say if you needed help with anything…"

"Well the house is clean, I've only got one last chore to do."

"Can I help you with that?"

"Sure, if you insist. But it can get kinda ugly."

"Looking at you Stephanie, nothing can be uglier." Chris smirked.

"I think your mirror would disagree." Stephanie shrugged and walked towards her car.

"Oh, that was nice comeback." Chris spoke sarcastically as he walked after her. Steph started the car as soon as Chris got in. "So, where are we going anyway…?"

"Christmas shopping."

"WHAT?" Chris choked on his gum and swallowed it. "On the Friday before…? Are you insane?"

"Yes. Seatbelts."

"Uh oh." Chris gulped a she clicked it in.

"And here we go." Steph revved the car and sped off. "WOOHOO!"

The roads were packed like freeways, it took over ten minutes in a parking lot to try and find a spot. The final sales were going on huge, people with huge boxes and bags filled the sidewalks and the malls as the retail employees dreaded their job choice.

"There's a spot!" Chris pointed, but another person pulled in.

"Wait I see one…!" Stephanie went forward but another car slipped in quickly and took it. "Damn!" She hit the wheel angrily.

"Oh that's it." Chris grabbed the wheel and pulled into a handicapped spot. He got out of the car and started to walk off with a limp in his leg.

Stephanie turned off the car and ran after him, "Chris, no we can't do that…!"

"Why not…?" Chris smirked at her.

Stephanie smiled, "Well, I guess you ARE handicapped in SOME way…"

Chris stopped and turned, "What the hell does that mean…?"

"Oh nothing." Steph walked past him. "If you can't figure it out, maybe you really ARE handicapped."

"Uh…" Chris was shocked at the comeback, but then ran after her. "You really are mad you know, insane in the membrane, coming here last minute."

"I know."

"The thrill of Black Friday is enough for me, but shopping the day before Christmas is NUTSO COOCOO!"

"I know."

"Well, at least these sales are good." Chris looked around the stands in the stores, the floor filled with people and carts. "Good luck finding anything though."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I know."

"You do this every year huh…. well, I just hope your credit cards are ready."

"I know."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I know."

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

"I know."

Chris stopped and thought, "….. Stephanie McMahon sucks."

"No she doesn't."

"CRAP!"

"Yes you are."

"Why you…!" Chris went after her, pounding a fist into his hand.

"Whoa, did you just see that…?" Big Show stopped, holding armfuls of bags.

"What?" Christian asked, looking over a box.

"No, my mind must be playing tricks on me. I could've sworn I just saw Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon."

"What, shopping, together…?" Christian laughed. "Show my man… you've had a little too much of that eggnog."

After maxing our her credit cards on expensive gifts on everyone she knew… wait scratch that, after FINDING all of the above, and waiting forever in lines worthy of a bathroom at an arena, Chris had to carry the bags and boxes out of the store behind Stephanie as she led him to her car.

"Well, this was some ordeal." Chris panted as he stuffed everything into her trunk.

"Yup. Oh, careful." Stephanie went to help him, she didn't want anything to break. "There." It fit in and she closed the trunk. They all got in and cruised back home.

Chris stared forward blinking and thinking, then turned to Stephanie, "You know, this may sound crazy, but I actually had a good time."

"Yeah, I did too… thinking for a second that I had it with you is even more crazy."

"I know!" Chris laughed and Stephanie chuckled as well. They arrived at her house and Chris helped take everything into her house.

"You didn't have to go all this much out of your way you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Chris smiled. Stephanie smirked warmly back up at him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Chris cleared his throat. "So, where's the paper?"

"The what?"

Chris stood up and turned, "You know, the gift wrap."

"Oh you don't have to, I can take care of it myself no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Chris, you've done enough help thanks." Stephanie opened the closet and went to reach but it was on the top shelf. She sighed, "Hey Chris, could you…"

"Sure you want my help?" Chris asked and Steph leered at him. Chris walked over and grabbed them for her, "Here."

"Thanks." She took them. She sat on the floor as she cut and tapped the paper and ribbons on the boxes and Chris topped them with a bow. "You know, I've been thinking all week, and something strange has dawned on me, you know?"

"I think I do, I know where you're going with this cause I've realized it too. I dunno why, I mean, with you… why…"

"I'm being so nice to you, and…"

"Why you're being so nice to me…"

They both stopped and looked at each other and Steph smiled, "Maybe I'm catching your flu."

"Yeah." Chris laughed. They both laughed and looked around. "Well that's done, now your tree looks complete." Chris stopped himself. "No, wait."

"Huh?" Steph watched as he ran out the door and to his house, then rushed back in.

"Here." He put something at the top of the tree.

"OH." Stephanie's eyes shook, it was beautiful. "A star…."

"Yeah, now it's complete." Chris smiled proudly.

"Oh Chris it's beautiful, thank you." She hugged him, then stopped and realized what she was doing. Chris blinked, he couldn't believe it too… he was hugging… HER! "Sorry." She went to let go but Chris didn't let her go back.

"No, it's alright." He said quietly.

"Hey, look at that." Stephanie looked up.

Chris followed her gaze, "Oh, mistletoe. How ironic." He smirked then looked back down at her.

"Uh, well, but it's… you know… you."

"I know, I'm not much into a holiday tradition of kissing a sess pool."

"Shut up and kiss me." Stephanie leaned in slowly, as did Chris, and they shared something magical on that cool winters day in Florida. "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Chris drew back, that was amazing. "So… how does that dental work feel?"

"Oh shut up!" Stephanie laughed, she couldn't believe he just said that. Chris laughed too. They stopped and looked deep into each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas Chris."

"Merry Christmas Steph." Chris turned to go, then stopped. "Hey, you know, since you're new in the area, some of us get together on the holiday, and, you're welcome to join our family you know."

"Aw, well thank you Chris." Stephanie beamed thankfully.

"So, I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright." Stephanie smiled and Chris left, closing the door behind her.

Stephanie sat down on the couch next to Dot. She didn't understand, whenever she's around him she gets a feeling in her stomach, and it makes her so angry and hesitant, but today, in fact all this week, her stomach has felt…. Calm.

Neither of them would have ever thought to think to admit something this crazy, but, not only did they share one hot kiss, but they were having fun with each other… they were putting up with each other on Christmas… they were…. in love.


	5. The End Of A Very Merry Christmas

**A/N:** _See? I remembered to keep my promise this time! lol.  
Happy New Years y'all, enjoy and thanks again_

Laying in bed that night she could not believe it, she just could NOT believe it! Chris Jericho had invited herself, Stephanie McMahon, to his house for the holidays…. HE invited HER to HIS house! She smiled up at the ceiling. Would would've ever thought it. Two hated enemies, two of the worst rivals, starting to hang out, starting to act civil around each other, accepting each other into the others lives, starting to fall….. in love.

Christmas morning arrived, some of Stephanie's friends and family came to visit her at her new home as a sort of holiday house warming. Afterthey left for the airport, Stephanie went across the street to Chris's house. She knocked on the door.

"Welcome to el casa de Chris!" Chris opened the door with a bow.

Stephanie laughed, "Oh shut up." She went inside and looked around. It was much more decorated since the last time she was here. She had to admit, when itcame to the holidays, Chris really went out.

"Here, I know it's not much, but, I wanted to get you something for the holidays..." Chris said quietly as he handed her a small package.

"Oh, Chris." Stephanie gasped and took it to open. "Aw, my favorite perfume, white sands!" She took out the white bottle and put some on. "How did you know?"

"Isensed it." Chris shrugged and tapped his nose, which made Stephanie grin.

"Well it was very kind of you, thank you."

Chris sat down in front of the coffee table, "Can Ioffer you a drink? I've got Christmasy snacks here."

"Oh Chris." Stephanie smirked with amusment at the Christmas cookiesand candies on the table before them.

"You do know that Rudolph is on right?"

"Oh yeah, let's watch it!" Stephanie beamed and turned on the television with the remote.

Chris checked theguide, "Oohh, Grinch is after this."

"Jim Carrey?"

"Nah, cartoon."

"Excellent!" Stephanie rubbed her hands together and it made Chris laugh. After a few hours, Stephanie decided to take her leave. "I'd better go and get ready for the party tonight."

"Alright, I guess I should do the same."

"Yeah. Oh and Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what, inviting you over..?"

"Well for that, but, well... for everything." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off down the sidewalk. Chris blinked as he watched her go, then smiled to himself as he closed the door.

Once again, Lance Storm was holding the festivities at his place…. he's got a big house… but anyways, the boys were there, Christian, Big Show, Dean Malenko, even some of Lance's non wrestling friends were there, just people from the neighborhood that everybody knew, even though they weren't famous celebrities like their party host. Finally Chris Jericho showed up, making a grand spectacle of an entrance like always.

"Ladies, never fear, the man Canada called to melt the snow and ice has arrived."

"Yeah, rub it in my face AGAIN will you, Mr. Voted Canada's Hottest Bachelor." Lance smirked at the doorway.

"Alright then." Chris leaned against the frame arrogantly and cleared his throat as he pointed with a thumbs up, "And now, presenting the hottest thing since branding irons in the panhandle, yours truly, the one, the only, myself, Chris… Jericho…!"

"Wow, and I really mean that, wow." Lance applauded sarcastically. "Now will you please get your ass in the house so I can close the door?"

"Ah, smart man. Save money on your heating bill by inviting me over to warm the premise."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it." Lance rolled his eyes. "The only hot thing in here is the hot air that's coming from your mouth."

"My heat's gotta come from somewhere boy." Chris winked with a wave as he walked into the house. Lance just shook his head and closed the door.

"Hey boys." Chris waved to some of the neighbors. He was dressed in a semi formal suit, black slacks and a dark gray sports jacket, a nice button collared white undershirt, and a plain leather belt. He was wearing a red Santa hat witha leaf of holly attached to the white trimas well, he had to have something festive on his body. "And so we meet again." Chris smirked as he put his hands into his pockets. "You thought you'd seen the last of me now did you." He chuckled and wore a spunky sinister expression as he began to stalk over his prey. "But I've come back, back for MORE, my sweet!" Chris bent down and began to inhale the snacks on the trays in the kitchen, Homer Simpson style. He scarfed them down and savored them. "Mmm, orderves." He took some and looked around, before sneaking out of the kitchen into the main reception hall.

"And now may I present to you, our final guest for this evening, the lovely newcomer, Stephanie McMahon." Lance announced and everyone applauded.

"Holy…!" Chris's jaw dropped, crumbs of the food falling onto the floor… don't worry, the hired butler will get to that….

Stephanie entered gracefully, nodding humbly at the other guests. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with black fir trim on the collar, it was sleeveless and very tight, it had a cut on the side to reveal some leg. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Finally she made her way over to Chris.

"Hon, we've really gotta greet each other with a handshake or a hug or something a lot nicer." She giggled.

"You're… just…. so…."

"Gorgeous? Oh yeah I know, tell me about it."

"Alright." Chris nodded. "You're the hottest thing since, well, me…"

"So I've heard." Stephanie smirked smugly. "Anyway though Chris, in all seriousness?" She smiled softly up at him. "I really thank you for inviting me to Lance's holiday party."

"Well sure. I mean, you're in the neighborhood now, you're like our family."

"Wow think of it, Chris Jericho accepting me into his family."

"Yeah really, nobody would've ever imagined in a hundred years."

"A hundred thousand even."

"Alright come on, nobody can live THAT long." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You left a cap right open for me on that you know." Steph winked.

"I know… but you didn't take it."

Steph looked away with a smile, "Yeah… I know."

"So, you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Chris walked over to get them both a glass of hot cider. He took a deep breath, he couldn't believe it, when he used to be around her, he got so sick to his stomach he just yelled and threw caps at her. Now he feels so warm and fuzzy around her that his stomach feels like it's floating full of butterflies. "I just can't believe it…."

"You've got a nice place Lance, it's very kind of you to do this for everyone." Stephanie was saying.

"Thank you. Well, I think the neighborhood should get together, you know, be like a family and stuff."

"I know exactly what you mean Lance."

"Well I've got to check on Dean Malenko, he's a nut when it comes to an open wine bar, excuse me." Lance walked off.

"Sure." Stephanie smiled with a slight chuckle. She sighed happily as she looked around. She just didn't imagine she would ever be here, at a party, in the same room, civily, with Chris Jericho. Whenever she saw him it would make her want to vomit, she just insulted him and couldn't stand to breathe what he expelled. Now when she was near him it was so soft and cuddly, her stomach felt sick, but in a good way, like…. "Love sick…" She smiled as she saw Chris come back towards her. "For Chris Jericho…"

"Here I got you some cinimon apple." He handed the cup to her.

"Thanks." She took a drink. "You know I'm really having a good time, it's so nice of Lance to throw this party, and it's even nicer for you to invite me."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that." Chris smirked.

"I know." She went up against him, shocking him a bit. "I just want you to know…"

"Oh… well, I know." Chris gulped and began to turn red in the face. This was hot.

"Chris?" Stephanie looked up at him. "You're no relapsing your fever are you?" Chris just shook a bit as he swallowed.

"Hey, now you CAN'T tell me you don't see that." Big Show pointed from through the hall.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon!"

"Whoa, you're serious!" Christian gasped and blinked down at his eggnog. "Huh…"

"Chris?" Stephanie asked after a while of dancing to Christmas music.

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting a little tired, do you think you could walk me home?"

Chris looked at his watch, it was only 11, "It is a bit late, I should go home too." Chris led Stephanie to Lance. "Lance my boy, thanks for a great time!"

"Leaving already?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I had a little get together with my family before coming here."

"I understand." Lance nodded to Stephanie. "But it was great having you guys, you both take care now."

"Thanks, Happy Holidays." Chris smiled as he grabbed his coat and took Stephanie outside. They walked down the driveway, it was already late and dark, so it was cold out and Steph shivered a bit. "Here, I brought this just in case." Chris wrapped his coat around her.

"Thanks… but you should keep warm too you know."

"Bah I'm fine, I've got you here with me."

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh." Chris gulped, catching himself. "Just that, you're… my personal nurse, is all."

"Hmm, really." Stephanie made an amused face. "You know, Chris..."

"Yeah...?"

"Moving out here, being all alone so far from my family, I didn't expect to make so many friends and have a happy holiday... But you changed that, coming here and seeing you at first made me regret my decision... But then once I got closer to you, I realized that I made the right choice." Stephanie stopped and started at him with a smile. "Chris when I first came here I had a house... now I have a home... and, well... a family. Thank you."

Chris blinked and smiled back, "Well... you're welcome." Stephanie grinned back up at him and they continued walking, Chris putting a hand over her shoulder.

Finally they arrived on her porch. "Thanks for walking me home, I don't really know the streets yet."

"Sure, and it's good not to be alone."

"Yeah, I know." Stephanie opened the door. "Uh, well, I guess… you wanna come in or something?"

"Sure, um I guess." Chris shrugged and walked in. "Oh?" He looked at her tree where the presents she bought for her family had been. "Looks like a friend forgot one."

"Don't worry." Stephanie walked over and picked it up. "I haven't forgotten it. Here."

"Huh?" Chris gasped wide eyed. "You mean that this is for ME?"

"Uh huh." Stephanie nodded.

"Wow, well thank you."

"Mhm… open it."

Chris opened the package eagerly and took it out with an oddly confused look on his face, "Uh, hey Stephy…. I don't think this will fit on me, it's kinda small, and well, not my gender."

"Oh darn you're right…" Stephanie gasped in shock and sighed as she took out the frilly lingerie. "It is something for a thin girl to wear… somebody like, oh I dunno…. Me."

"You?" Chris blinked in shock.

"Yeah, wanna try it on?"

"No." Chris shook his head quietly and Stephanie began to sink, she had really put herself out there, she thought... "I wanna take it off."

"Chris." Stephanie looked up quicly and blushed.

"My little sexy nurse."

"Your little personal sexy nurse."

"And you're all mine."

"I'm all yours…?"

"I will never let you go, or let anyone else have you."

"Chris…" She ran her fingernail down the center of his hot chest.

"Will you go out with me Stephanie….?"

"Chris Jericho… asking Stephanie McMahon out on a date…"

"It is Christmas after all."

"The critics will blame the alcohol you know." Stephanie winked.

"I don't care what the critics say." Chris brought her in close to him. "All I care that the tabloids read is that Chris Jericho is going out with Stephanie McMahon. Two hated enemies, two of the worst rivals…"

"Are now in love."

"Forever."

"And ever?"

"And I don't care who knows it, I don't care who knows that I love you… always." Chris looked into her eyes, but then glanced up and saw the mistletoe. Steph followed his gaze. "Merry Christmas Stephanie McMahon."

"Merry Christmas, Chris Jericho." Stephanie smiled and they kissed passionately, deeply, lovingly, before shed led him upstairs to the bedroom. "Oh." She stopped him half way up the steps. "And, when we're doing it, I just don't want to have to see more of your dental work again…"

"Will you shut up already with that?" Chris laughed angrily, causing Stephanie to giggle back playfully.

Lance Storm was walking to drop of Stephanie McMahon's purse she'd forgotten. He looked at Chris's house and noticed it was dark, he looked up at Stephanie's window, seeing the flickering shadows of love in the light against the drawn curtains. Lance looked down and saw Dot and Blaze sleeping close together on the porch.

"You guys watch this until they finish up there." Lance whispered and set down the purse by the two lovebirds…. love dogs rather. He went to go and he took one last look, nodding to himself with a victorious smile. "My work here, is done…"And with that, he vanished in the darkness as he headed back home down the street…. Stephanie and Chris were together, and it was all thanks to him...


End file.
